


Loose Ends

by veronamay



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post TSbyBS. Not much to it, really - just a bit of random sweetness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Ends

## Loose Ends

by Sinistral

The Sentinel et al belongs to Pet Fly and Paramount. Not intended for readers under 18 years.

This is entirely unbeta'd, so please blame me for any mistakes.

* * *

**FOR INCLUSION IN SECOND 'SIDEKICKS' FANZINE**

**LOOSE ENDS**  
by Sinistral 

Eventually the gathering in the bullpen dissolved. Naomi (worryingly) wandered off with Megan, Simon set about rearranging his office, and after a few more teasing wisecracks the others went back to work. Blair stared at the shield in his hand. He couldn't quite feel the reality of it. 

"Come on, Chief," Jim murmured to him. "Let's go get a coffee." He nudged Blair's shoulder, smiling a weird smile that Blair had never seen before. He nodded and let himself be dragged along to the break room. 

There was more dodging and verbal evasion along the way, as the news spread regarding both his press conference and his new status. Jim fielded everything with a polite edge to his voice that Blair rarely heard in the bullpen - his 'pissed off but political' tone. It was nearly enough to make him smile. 

Jim shut the door behind them, locked it, then leaned back against it for good measure. Blair stood in front of him, feeling awkward. He got the feeling there was something he was meant to be doing right now, but he had no idea what it might be. 

"You don't really mean it, do you?" he blurted. //When in doubt, talk.// He fingered the leather ID wallet absently. 

Jim looked mildly surprised. "Of course not," he replied easily. "I was just kidding. I didn't really mean that you should--" 

"Because if you do," Blair interrupted, "I could do that. If you want, that is." 

"If I want _what_?" Jim frowned. "You're not really making sense, Chief. I thought we were clear, here." 

Blair swallowed. "Okay, yeah," he said quietly. "I hear you. I can be out of here in five minutes, no problem. Do you - can I have a few days to sort things out at the loft?" He stared at the floor, his heart sinking to his shoes. Jim didn't move as he slowly walked towards the door. //Stupid. You've wrecked his life - of course he doesn't want you around.// 

"Blair." Jim's voice was warmer than he was ready for. He clenched his fist and felt the leather in his hand fit to his grip. It felt comfortable. It felt like a cruel joke. 

"What?" he managed. //Gone, all of it. Everything.// 

"Anyone ever tell you you're an idiot?" 

The exasperation in Jim's voice was clear. Blair's head snapped up. Jim was still leaning on the door, grinning at him, but with one arm held out in invitation. Blair stepped forward automatically and found himself in the middle of the hug he'd needed for _days_. 

Jim wrapped him up and buried his face in his hair. "A certified, bona fide, card carrying idiot," he said into Blair's neck. "No wonder you fit in so well around here." 

"I don't understand." Blair pulled back to look at Jim, feeling his hands run up the length of his back and into his hair, holding on tight. 

"I wasn't talking about your shield, Chief," Jim told him. "I meant that you don't have to cut your hair." He tugged on a handful in emphasis. 

Blair exhaled heavily; the anticlimax was a ridiculous relief. "Oh." He went limp for a second, and Jim caught him and held him up. "Okay." He found his feet again and managed a grin. 

"You with me now?" Jim asked, a smile playing on his lips. Blair saw it and nodded, mentally kicking himself for being so stupid. //Dumb as a fucking doorknob - great study of human nature _you_ are, Sandburg.// 

"Yeah. Sorry." He shrugged sheepishly. "You're right, I am an idiot." He whacked Jim lightly on the arm. "But so are you - you really think I care about my _hair_ at a time like this? Jeez, man." 

"Yeah, well ..." Jim chuckled. "That just proves my point - we're both obviously meant to be here." He shifted to stand with Blair's legs on either side of his. "And after three years, we've all gotten used to you _being_ around here. You're part of the furniture now - so don't start this crap about leaving, okay? You know better than that." His arms tightened fractionally as he spoke, in an unconscious attempt to keep Blair close. 

Blair smiled despite himself. "I guess," he allowed. //Uh-huh. Try not to turn handsprings on the spot, Blair.// Being part of the furniture sounded nice. Comfortable. Normal. 

After a while he realised they hadn't ended the hug. In fact, he was sort of plastered to Jim's chest, and Jim's hands appeared to be welded to him in turn. That was weird and nice and comfortable too, and he didn't really want to move, but they couldn't stay like this forever. Damn it. 

"Um, shouldn't we be doing something?" he asked finally. Jim blinked at him and smiled again, a softer look this time. 

"We are," he answered. He pressed Blair closer still. "We're reaffirming our partnership using touch as a primary source of contact and comfort while still observing the boundaries of acceptable behaviour within the male-oriented closed society of the police force." 

Hot damn. Blair felt a grin stretch over his face. "You're hugging me so you can feel me up in front of everyone and they'll think nothing of it," he translated. 

Jim's hands slid back down, hovering just above his ass. "Essentially." He held Blair's gaze and let them slip a little more. "Is that a problem?" 

//Finally.// Blair's breathing hitched. "Nope." He realised his own arms weren't doing much of anything and quickly wrapped them around Jim's neck. "No problem at all." 

"Good," Jim murmured. "I'm glad we got that settled." He dipped his head into Blair's neck again and breathed deeply. Blair stood that for as long as he could, goosebumps breaking over his skin. 

"Okay, _now_ there's a problem," he announced a minute later. Jim pulled back with gratifying reluctance. 

"What problem?" he demanded. Blair's heart rate spiked a little at the near-sulky tone. 

"One that needs attending to in private," he said, with a meaningful thrust of his hips. Jim's face flushed a little in understanding, and he swallowed. 

"Oh. Right," he replied in a strangled tone. "Okay." He slowly let Blair out of their tangle of upright body parts. "Home, then?" 

"Home sounds good," Blair said immediately. "Home works for me." 

Jim opened the door and smirked over his shoulder. "That's good to know, Chief," he said. "I'll keep it in mind." 

Blair flipped him off, grinning madly. "Screw you." 

"Aw. You're so romantic." Jim hobbled towards the elevator. "Remind me again why I want to keep you around?" 

"Because I'm the best cop you've ever met, and I'm your best friend," Blair supplied. "Plus you've been lusting after my ass for three years." 

"Hm." Jim looked thoughtful - above the waist, anyway. "I suppose that'll do." 

He grinned again, and Blair smiled back. Their karma appeared to be coming full circle. Friends, partners, lovers - a new start. Maybe some good luck was about to head their way. 

He kept thinking that ... right up until Jim's truck broke down five miles from home. 

**END**

* * *

End Loose Ends by Sinistral: sinistral_@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
